1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a display panel and hook associated therewith for displaying packages such as at the point of purchase.
The corrugated board display panel of the instant invention has a main center panel and two side wings, one on each side of the center panel, and a plurality of slots formed therethrough for receiving and holding peghooks which are inserted through the rear of the panel rather than through the front as is currently being done.
Scored creases separate the side wings from the center panel and allow the side wings to be folded over against the back side of the main panel holding a base portion of the peghook in place. The side wings are then secured in this position to the main center panel by any well known means such as by staples, glue, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior filed and co-pending application titled "Peghook", applicant cited prior art in regard to the peghook itself and applicant is unaware of any pertinent prior art pertaining to such a peghook in the environment of the peghook panel of the instant invention.